Between Akame And The Fairy
by Aisowarai
Summary: "Aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini" "eh?" "…" "Jadi, kau ini penyihir?"/ "Tidak. Aku…"/ "Kau apa?"/ "Pembunuh"/ WARNING: OOT, TYPOS DLL/ GENRE: Adventure,Friendship and Romance(dipertengahan) bagaimana jika sang pembunuh bermata merah bertemu dengan para peri?


**CHAPTER 1: PROLOG**

 _"_ _Aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini"_

 _"_ _eh?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau ini penyihir?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku…"_

 _"_ _Kau apa?"_

 _"_ _Pembunuh"_

 _._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Dan Akame Ga kill bukan Milik Author**

 **Fanfiction By Aisowarai**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, Kata- Kata yang hilang, OOC DSB**

 **Thanks for Reader-san**

 **Special Thanks For Review**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Akhirnya Fairy Tail berkumpul kembali, aku sangat senang setidaknya dapat berguna dalam pencarian master Makarov ke kerajaan Arbalezz, Kupikir kami tidak akan dapat kembali hidup-hidup, dan saat kami kembali, bangunan Guild sudah hampir selesai, hanya dibutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk kembali menyelesaikannya. Dan sekarang aku pulang larut malam karena Pesta di Guild, Sudah seminggu ini mereka, ah maksudnya Kami, berpesta merayakan kebangkitan Fairy Tail dengan Master Makarov sebagai Master kedelapan, Walaupun ia menolak mati-matian saat Erza menyuruhnya kembali menjadi master, Tapi akhirnya Titania tetap tidak bisa dibantah bukan? Saat ku tanya kenapa ia tidak mau menjadi Master lagi, dengan entengnya ia menjawab

"Aku ingin kebebasan sebagai penyihir biasa dan tak perlu mengurusi teguran dewan karena ulah kalian"

Rasanya ingin aku berteriak di depannya bahwa ia juga salah satu pembuat kekacauan itu. Tapi itulah Erza Scarlet, penyihir perempuan terkuat di Fairy tail!

Bicara soal yang terkuat, Daimatou Enbu akan dimulai 3 bulan lagi, dan Fairy tail juga akan ikut serta! Dan kami dengar Sabertooth, Lamia scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Dan Raven tail juga akan kembali ikut serta. Aku merasa _De javu_ soal kejadian dulu, kami juga punya waktu latihan 3 bulan tapi gara-gara ulah paman berkumis –Raja Roh bintang- itu kami cuma bisa latihan 5 hari. Dan soal Raven tail, Master Makarov khawatir tentang itu mengingat mereka sering curang dan melukai anggota fairy tail, termasuk aku. Arggh! Itu karena aku lemah. Yosh, tapi sekarang aku merasa lebih kuat dari pada waktu itu, dan kami juga punya waktu latihan selama 3 bulan, Kurasa itu cukup.

Besok team kami akan kembali Latihan ke pantai lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar! Lebih baik aku segera mempercepat langkah agar cepat sampai ke rumah dan bersiap untuk besok.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah, sesampainya didekat rumah aku melihat sesuatu, kutajamkan penglihatanku mencoba melihat apa itu yang tergeletak di jalan depan rumahku. Astaga, itu adalah orang. Cepat kudekati orang itu, ia mengenakan jubah hitam.

Ia sedikit bergerak

"Dimana?"

"Ha?"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Dimana?" gadis itu bersuara, Lucy hanya termangu mendengar suara dingin itu, ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis itu.

"Ha?" Cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari sela bibir manis gadis pirang itu.

Tetapi gadis itu kembali diam, Lucy mematung, apa ia harus meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri? Tidak, ia penyihir Fairy Tail, dan penyihir Fairy tail akan membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan.

Akhirnya Lucy memapah gadis untuk itu masuk ke rumahnya, Tudung gadis itu terbuka,memperlihatkan wajah gadis itu dengan jelas dan surai hitam yang sangat indah, Lucy termangu sekali lagi, kenapa gadis ini terlalu cantik? Tapi kenapa gadis ini agak berat? Padahal pinggangnya sangat pas dengan rangkulan tangan Lucy saat memapahnya.

Lucy membuka pintu rumahnya lalu kembali mengunci pintu itu, memastikan tidak ada yang bisa masuk, kecuali Tim nya yang selalu masuk lewat jendela,ataupun cerobong asap dan lain-lain, tapi mengingat mereka akan pergi besok, maka setidaknya malam ini rumahnya akan bebas dari kunjungan tak terduga oleh mereka.

Lucy membaringkan gadis itu di kasurnya, membiarkan setidaknya gadis it bisa istirahat sebentar.

"ngghhh" wajah gadis itu mengernyit, terlihat tidak nyaman. Tentu saja Lucy heran, bahkan Natsu bilang bahwa kasurnya itu sangat nyaman.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba melompat dari atas kasur dan berdiri tepat di lantai, tepat dibelakang Lucy dan menghunuskan pedangnya kea rah leher jenjang gadis pirang itu.

Lucy menjerit kaget, ia menolong orang asing dan sekarang ia malah akan dibunuh oleh orang yang ditolongnya.

"Dimana ini?"

Oh jadi ini maksud dari kata-kata nya tadi.

"D-di magnolia" Lucy berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi keringat dinginnya terus mengalir. Apakah ia akan berakhir di sini? Di kamarnya sendiri?

Gadis asing itu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, membuat Lucy menghela nafas lega.

"Souka, apa kau yang menolongku?" suara dingin itu kembali bertanya, dan Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian gadis itu membuka Jubahnya, memperlihatkan surai hitam panjang yang melewati lutut kaki jenjangnya, sungguh Rambut yang indah. Terlihat juga pakaiannya yang robek dimana-mana, tubuhnya yang banyak terluka, juga sarung katana di pinggangnya dan sebuah benda besar yang dilapisi perban tersampir dibelakang tubuhnya,

"jadi ini yang membuat tubuh gadis itu terasa berat" pikir Lucy.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu duduk di depannya setelah mencopot benda besar dan pedangnya yang digunakan tadi.

"Ano, kau ini siapa?" Lucy mulai berani angkat suara. Gadis di depannya hanya berwajah datar

"Akame"

" _Akame?_ -mata merah- " Lucy menaikkan alisnya, ada apa dengan akame?

"Itu namaku"

Ah, Lucy baru menyadari bahwa Akame ini memang benar-benar memiliki sepasang mata merah darah.

"aku Lucy Heartfilia, Penyihir Fairy Tail"

"Penyihir? Dan apa itu Fairy tail?"

Lucy menghela nafas, nampaknya Gadis ini bukan berasal dari Negara ini.

"Ya, aku penyihir roh bintang. Aku mempunyai banyak kunci yang memungkinkan untuk memanggil roh bintang. Di sini terdapat banyak berbagai macam tipe penyihir. Dan Fairy Tail adalah serikat penyihir, dimana penyihir berkumpul dan mengambil pekerjaan" Lucy memperlihatkan lambang guild Fairy Tail kepada Akame, tentu saja dengan perasaan bangga,

"Fairy tail adalah guild terbaik di Negara ini" Lucy tersenyum lebar, betapa menyenangkannya menceritakan soal Fairy tail kepada orang lain.

"Hum hum" Akame mengangguk, wajahnya yang polos itu membuat Lucy _sweatdrop_ mengingat bahwa tadi Akame sangat dingin.

"Jadi, Akame, Kau berasal dari mana?" Lucy tidak dapat menhan keingin tahuannya lagi, ia menatap dalam mata merah di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini"

"eh?" jujur, Lucy terkejut. Tidak mengerti, jadi gadis ini dari dunia lain begitu? Seperti Edolas?

"…" gadis bermata merah itu terdiam, tidak menanggapi respon keterkejutan Lucy, membuat gadis itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, kau ini penyihir?"

"Tidak. Aku…"

"Kau apa?"

"Pembunuh"

* * *

Mata coklat itu terbelalak, pupil matanya mengecil, ia menutup mulut mungilnya yang kini menganga dengan jari-jari lentiknya, Sekarang ia sangat s _hock_.

Gadis cantik ini, pembunuh?!

"I-itu tidak mungkin- _kan?_ "

"kau mungkin terkejut, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tapi aku bukan pembunuh seperti yang kau pikirkan. Bisa dibilang aku membunuh demi keadilan"

Akame menekuk wajahnya, tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan itu, kata-kata yng di ucapkan seseorang teman saat mulai bergabung dengan _Night Raid._

Dan sekarang Akame yang gantian bercerita bagaimana kekejaman ibu kota, petualangannya bersama Night Raid, Organisasi kecil yang bekerja di bawah bayangan untuk menghabisi semua pejabat korup dan menyalah gunakan kekuasaan untuk menindas rakyat. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia juga membunuh adiknya sendiri dalam pertarungan. Namun akhirnya si mata merah tersenyum saat mengatakan dimana kerajaan hina itu dapat mereka gulingkan dan kemenangan tentara revolusioner.

"jadi dimana teman-temanmu?" Lucy menyeka air matanya, ia sangat terharu dengan kehidupan Akame serta persahabatan Night Raid.

"Mereka semua gugur, dari kami bersepuluh hanya menyisakan aku dan Bos Najenda yang sekarang memimpin Negara dengan bijaksana. Setidaknya mereka semua meninggal dengan senyuman, dan aku yakin mereka semua bisa lega karena kerajaan korup sudah runtuh." Akame menengadahkan wajahnya, tersenyum dengan lembut menatap langit-langit kamar Lucy.

"Tenang saja, Akame! Aku akan menjadi temanmu!" gadis pirang itu reflex memeluk gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Arggh"

Buru-buru Lucy melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan kecil itu, merasa bodoh karena ia bahkan lupa bahwa gadis itu sekarang terluka lumayan parah.

" _G-gomen,_ aku lupa kau terluka. Akan ku obati." Ucap Lucy seraya menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Minta maaf.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah memberi luka ini obat dari tumbuhan sebelum aku terdampar disini."

"Ah, tapi kita perlu menutup lukanya dengan perban. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan kembali." Gadis pirang itu bangkit dan mencari sesuatu di laci, berusaha menemukan perban dan obat dan kembali duduk di depan si mata merah setelah menemukan apa yang dicari.

" _Sa_ , aku akan membalut lukamu." Lucy menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada Akame, membuat sang _Assasin_ tersenyum lembut, merasakan perasaannya menghangat, mengusir kesepian yang menghantuinya, jadi ini rasanya punya teman setelah sekian lama.

" _Atatakai_ –hangat"

.

* * *

"Nah, sudah selesai. Bagaimana? Apakah terasa lebih baik?" Lucy membereskan kotak P3K dan menaruhnya kembali di laci. Mata coklat hangatnya menatap mata merah yang sekarang juga menatapnya dengan halus.

"Hm, sudah baikan. _Arigatou_ , Lucy"

"Tidak masalah, teman harus saling membantu bukan?" Lucy mengacungkan jempolya, mencoba membuat teman barunya itu agar tidak merasa canggung. Akame, Lucy pikir dia adalah sekedar pembunuh berdarah dingin, ternyata gadis itu pribadi yang polos dan hangat, sangat jelas dari caranya bercerita mengenai Night Raid _,_ wajahnya sangat bersemangat menceritakan kesehariannya bersama teman-temannya dulu, Tatsumi, Najenda, Bulat, Mine, Sheele, Lubbock,Leone, Susano'o, Chelsea. Tapi ketika menceritakan bagaimana teman-temannya mati satu persatu demi mewujudkan Negara yang adil, wajahnya sedih, sangat sedih.

Lucy tersenyum menatap kepala bersurai hitam itu, menepuk kepala itu dan berpikir betapa menderitanya gadis ini.

" _Doushite_ , Lucy?"

Lucy hanya menggeleng dan masih tetap tersenyum,

"Tidak, nah sekarang kau harus tidur. Aku akan berkemas dulu karena besok aku akan pergi bersama Tim ku untuk latihan, kau tau kan dari ceritaku bahwa aku penyihir yang paling lemah di tim? Haha. Kau juga boleh ikut, Akame." Gadis itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk lentiknya, tak sadar bahwa Mata merah itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tunggu"

Akame menahan pergelangan tangan Lucy agar tidak beranjak. Belum sempat si pirang bertanya, Akame segera bangkit, kembali mengambil pedangnya yang disarungkan itu dan benda besar dibalut perban, benda yang membuat Lucy penasaran.

Sang mata merah kembali duduk menaruh pedang disebelahnya dan memangku benda besar itu, mengajak Lucy untuk segera duduk juga. Setelah memastikan bahwa Lucy benar-benar sudah duduk perlahan ia membuka perban yang menutupi benda itu.

"E-eh, apa itu, Akame?"

"Bagaimana benda ini menurutmu?" Akame mengabaikan pertanyaan Lucy yang sekarang menatap benda itu dengan kagum.

"Ini besar, dan _kawaii_ "

Akame mengelus benda itu dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

" _Bagus, sepertinya bisa cocok_ "

Akame memindahkan benda itu kepada Lucy, sebuah gunting besar dengan wajah panda terpatri di gunting itu, menyuruh Lucy untuk memegang benda itu dan berdiri. Lucy yang kebingungan hanya menurut dan memegang gunting besar itu.

"Nah Lucy, cobalah angkat dan buka gunting itu dengan kedua tanganmu, membuat gerakan memotong dengan gunting"

Lucy mengangkat benda itu kemudian membuka dua sisi gunting itu dan kembali mengatupkan nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Lucy? Kau merasa pusing atau tidak enak badan?"

Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan "Tapi benda ini berat"

Akame hanya tersenyum "kau akan terbiasa, Lucy" batinnya.

"Benda apa ini, Akame?" Lucy menurunkan gunting besar itu dan kembali duduk di depan gadis bermata merah yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

"Ini adalah _Teigu, Banbutsu Ryoudan: EXTASE_ "

TBC

* * *

Author mengharapkan KriSar dari reader untuk FF Crossover pertama author ini :D

Review nya minna ^^  
Please, jangan jadi silent reader T.T

Arigatou udah mau baca. Gomen kalo ada kata yang hilang dan typo.

Karna awalnya normal aja, tapi pas di publish ada kata yang hilang. Kenapa ya? Mohon dijawab minna J

TTD  
Aisowarai


End file.
